Futuro inesperado
by NatalieKei
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Teen Titans se vieran obligados a llevar una vida de civiles ignorando totalmente su vida como héroes? Esto podría ser un poco más complicado para Robin, que afronta una vida de empresario y heredero, pero de alguna forma desea reunir a sus viejos amigos, sólo hay un problema, no sabe del paradero de Raven.


Disclaimer: La serie Teen Titans no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.  
Créditos: Inspirado en el fanfiction de "Sin Rastro" de Loli Diabóllica.

* * *

Qué pasaría si un villano logra apoderarse del mundo y todos los héroes se vieran obligados a seguir otra vida, al menos, mientras no se logre idear un plan para derrotarlo.

Los titanes se vieron obligados a separarse, cada uno con una vida diferente.

Hace 5 años, todo superhéroe que intentó revelarse desapareció. Los planes para revertir la situación iban siendo desechados uno a uno, nada garantizaba que esto podía revertirse.

Cada titán logró su vida como civil.

 _Cyborg_ se convirtió en diseñador de vehículos exclusivos, con piezas artesanales, era lo mejor que una persona pudiente lograra conseguir, sin embargo, se aburre rápido, su industria tiene tanto éxito que puede darse el lujo de elegir a qué cliente servir, porque cada vehículo está pensado en el dueño.

 _Chico bestia_ se hizo biológo y activista, es encargado de un refugio de animales.

 _Starfire_ fue contratada por una agencia de modelaje, su excepcional cuerpo no pasó desapercibido.

 _Robin_ vive una vida algo agitada como empresario y heredero del Corporativo Wayne.

 _Raven_ se cree que es profesora en alguna universidad, no se sabe demasiado de ella.

* * *

Llevo años sin utilizar mi máscara, ni bien me había independizado como Nightwing tuve que abandonarlo, por fortuna, he logrado localizar a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo. Aunque mi perfil de civil es más complicado que el de héroe, salir con Starfire, digo Kory, ya genera que la prensa se alborote, hablar una tarde con Victor, era tener a la farándula expectante de que tendría un nuevo vehículo, y hablar con Gar significaba que hacía causa por las ballenas, aunque no moviese un centavo al respecto, ya saben, los medios de comunicación exageran todo, pero hay una titán que no logro encontrar, Raven. Sólo espero que esté bien.

Extraño compartir una pizza con mis amigos, en ocasiones, detesto tanto ser Dick Grayson. Entraba en mis pensamientos mientras bebía un café y me dirigía al living de la mansión. La Tv estaba encendida, siempre reviso esos programas de chismes por si esté en ellos, no es que me importe qué opinen, pero sí que descubran mi vida de héroe, entre sorbo y sorbo de café veía un top de promesas y herederos apuestos o algo por el estilo. La presentadora citaba "Esta joven es bella y sencilla, da clases de filosofía en la universidad aunque no necesite el dinero dice preferir la independencia ¿Quién no querría una maestra así? Ah, cierto, hemos filtrado sus fotos en traje de baño, ahora sí -mostrando las fotografías- ¿Quién no quería una maestra así? Ella es Rachel Roth, puesto 20 de las promesas millonarias más impactantes del país"

Cuando levanto la cabeza al ver la pantalla escupo mi café, era Raven en traje de baño ¿Raven? ¿Cómo? ¿Millonaria? ¡Espero que no sea que esté comprometida con algún millonario! ¿Qué dije? -tapé mi boca - pensar en voz alta puede generar problemas, sobretodo si Da...

-¿Con que te interesa la heredera? Dijo Damian con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, bueno, no como crees, ella es una vieja amiga que llevaba buscando y ahora aparece, respondi al niño que me miraba con desconfianza

\- Siempre babeas por tus "amigas", cuestionó. Sé que eres todo un "Romeo" pero no tienes oportunidades con ella, se ve demasiado centrada.

\- ¿Babear? ¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no tendría oportu?... Aahhg -dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi frente, recordando por qué rayos estoy haciendo caso a un niño, y no cualquier niño, sino a Damian que ama fastidiarme, respiré hondo -Como sea Damian -continué- de todos modos solo estoy feliz por encontrarla, expresé con una sonrisa sincera. Bueno, no tengo tiempo para esto, voy a la oficina. Grábame ese programa por favor, Alfred y Damian, no te pongas celoso. Alfred asintió y Damian simplemente bufó.

Te encontré Rae, me dije a mi mismo. No he podido sacar de mi cabeza la idea que podía juntar de nuevo a los Titanes, no será como en los viejos tiempos, pero será bueno volver a vernos.

Al día siguiente viajé hasta la Masión Roth, fue difícil conseguir la dirección ya que es una familia muy cerrada, lastimosamente Raven no vive ahí. Se fue a vivir sola hace unos días y los dueños de casa se niegan a darme dirección, no les importa quién sea. Sin redes sociales ¿Cómo la ubicaría? Recordé que daba clases, revise la lista de docentes de todas las universidades, no había nada en la base de datos ¿Estaría utilizando un seudónimo? Tuve que llegar a lo básico, pasar por tres universidades preguntando por ella, con su fotografía en mano, por fortuna encontré una decente, ya que en la web sólo habían las que se filtraron de ella en traje de baño.

En la última universidad consegui una pista, parezco un maniático, pero solo me resta esperarla.

* * *

Estaba en medio del salón de clases cuando la secretaria me informa:

-Señorita Roth, tiene visitas.

Me resulta extraño, y pese a la curiosidad, estoy segura de que puede esperar, estoy en medio de un examen y yo soy la profesora. Tras terminarlo me quedé corrigiendo, debe ser una broma, algunos estudiantes dejan su número de celular, esto no era muy habitual hasta que una diseñadora me tendió una trampa, ahora todos quieren sus trajes de baño, mientras mi imagen fue vilmente utilizada, arrugué el examen y lo lancé al piso, supongo que sigo molesta. Miro el reloj, se me estaba haciendo tarde en mi agenda. Junté mis materiales como pude, olvidando totalmente la visita, salí corriendo a pesar de llevar tacones, vestía como toda maestra, o lo intentaba, camisa blanca, pollera ajustada de tiro alto color oscuro, bueno, al menos lo intento, parezco más bien una secretaria. Al llegar al estacionamiento recuerdo que mi compañera de trabajo se retira temprano, no podrá llevarme en su vehículo. Corro nuevamente en dirección opuesta a tomar el bus, cuando me detiene una voz

-¡Raven!

No me habían llamado así hace como 5 años, no lo puedo creer, supongo que debo fingir demencia, puede ser una trampa, nadie sabía que yo era...

-Tanto tiempo, dijo dudando con una mano sobre la nuca, interrupiendo mis pensamientos.

Por alguna razón volteo y veo un muchacho joven, casi de mi edad, se notaba que llevaba puesto un traje, sin saco y con las mangas dobladas, denotaba que iba al gimnasio o algo por el estilo por el tamaño de sus brazos, parecía exhausto.

-¿A quién buscas? Dije tajantemente.

\- A ti, tanto tiempo, digo, no puedo creer que seas tu, se acercó.

Cuando lo miro a los ojos, no recuerdo haber visto ese rostro, sin embargo genera algo raro dentro de mi, como cuando dejo escapar una emoción, sentí una especie de conexión extraña con el en mi mente, no lo sentía desde que...

-¿También vuelves a sentir esa conexión? Dijo.

-¿Robin? Respondi mientras dejé caer la carpeta de exámenes y estos volaban.

-He esperado tanto por verte, ni te imaginas cuánto te busqué, decía mientras me ayudaba a juntar los papeles.

En ese momento sentí toda su desesperación en la búsqueda y su emoción al verme cuando suena mi celular, era mi abuela.

-¡Por Azar! No voy a llegar, pensé en voz alta, mientras dejaba que el tono de llamada sonara.

-¿A dónde necesitas ir? Conduzco rápido, si te sirve de algo.

-Robin ¿Podrías acompañarme a un sitio? Te lo agradeceré.

* * *

 _POV - Robin_

Iba manejando a gran velocidad y mi copiloto era una chica que hace 10 minutos no podía creer que existiera. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el pecho, había crecido, sin embargo ya no tenemos la misma altura, aún con tacones le faltaba unos centímetros para alcanzarme, ella estaba hecha toda una belleza con unos pasos que imponían en el camino, nunca imaginé que pudiera verse así, digo, siempre fue bella, pero ahora está increíble.

-Raven ¿Qué ha pasado de ti?

-Llámame Rachel, estudié filosofía, por excelencia académica conseguí dar clases, ahora estudio antropología y literatura ¿Y tú? Dijo en su habitual tono.

-Wao. Por mi parte me dediqué al Corporativo Wayne, llámame Richard o Dick.

-¿Cómo y por qué me encontraste?

-Es una larga historia...

* * *

Autora: Si les resulta interesante iré publicando más. Saludos  
Nota: No sé si agregar el término POV para facilitar la lectura


End file.
